Conventionally, an electronic substrate is used for mounting an electronic surface-mount component thereon. Such an electronic substrate has a conductive portion formed from a copper alloy or the like by plating, etching, etc., and an insulation portion formed from resin. The conductive portion forms a circuit, and an electronic surface-mount component is connected by soldering to the conductive portion at a predetermined position.
Such an electronic substrate on which an electronic surface-mount component is mounted is, for example, an electronic circuit unit in which the electronic surface-mount component is soldered at its bottom to the substrate, and the electronic surface-mount component and the substrate are adhered to each other by means of adhesive applied at intervals to the side surface of the substrate (refer to Patent Document 1).